User blog:Tesla Man/Tesla Man Goes Back To The Futurama: Rap Battle
EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY TESLA MAN! VERSUS! BACKTOTHEFUTURAMA! BEGIN! Tesla: Let’s flip a coin kid, no matter what boy, you’d fail Toss your head high in the air so I can kick me some tail Tesla’s back from the ashes to seek some fresh meat You look well done sir so I’ve found myself a treat No time for your games -Chat Mod- The Admins back in action Send you cross Time and Space and you’d still come back slackin’ Comin’ here from the Future though you’re still a Prima Donna Trying to rap against me, I’ll take you Back to the Futurama Don’t cry to me bout how you can’t come up with any good rhymes You can’t win your battles kid if you're lacking some lines I’m done with you beggin’ your mouth off to get yourself promoted Come back and rap battle against me when you’re actually devoted BTTF: Let's see here. Tails you lose, heads I win, you little creep Your lyrics are weak! Dragonblood could beat you in his sleep There's some fresh meat here, if you really insist I agree with Hawk, you're just a dick(tator) who's pissed Captain Tiberius, I regret to inform you, you've been laid off When it comes to real leaders, I've got two words: I'm Adolf! A New Era has begun, this time in my favor Hopefully, this one will have a little more flavor A 22 year old, online, chatting with teenagers? Eww Taking me on will be extremely painful--for you Go crying to your roomate how you got beaten by this guy I'd admit my defeat, but I must not tell lies Tesla: You love all the villains? Well someone’s got an ego. Your criminal rhymes are about to be beat by a hero Try to copy my first verse? Well how’d that work out? Listen to Piet kid, I won beyond a shadow of a doubt Don’t play with coins B, cause like me, they’re unpredictable A silent guardian in the night, my heart beat is almost lyrical This is the last chance for you bring out something worth reading You think you’re moving us forward? Well your name is misleading. At least I don’t hide behind an avatar Mr. MS Collage But when you look like Gollum, there’s a need for some camouflage You’re more desperate than Dragonsblood to rap battle against me When I spit real fire, I bring the room up the tenth degree Sierra’s dreamt of this so let’s make it worth while Unless you’re too busy whining like it’s going out of style If you can’t fix your own page, you need some brains in that head Either that or stop breathing and drop on the floor dead instead I'm one of your ‘Awesome Friends’ but that’s all about to change After I beat you so badly your sense of rhyme becomes deranged I’d sure hate to be the first to tell you, but your suggestions suck When you’ve got the Colonels and Marxes you’re sure out of luck Lock you in Jurassic South Park, beat you Back to The Future This is just practice kid but you'll still end up the loser. BTTF: Well finally, you decided this wouldn't just be a practice After this, your Joker beat won't be intense enough to back this Stop calling us "kid", you said yourself you're still 12 years old at heart You had us "flip a coin" just to see which of us would start Hello Tesla Man, Let Us Talk About Something Because this lyrical hearbeat attack will cause your heart to stop pumping You talk about yourself like you're Bane, but we have nothing to fear But I Spoke Of The Devil Yet He Did Not Appear You're alone on the computer? Shame! You could be doing something naughty So click the 'red x' before your mom comes downstairs to do the laundry We all want a rebellion, so iViva la Revolucion! You lost to me, Hawk, and Piet; you'd lose to Dragonsblood alone This rap is Off The Topic: But still, prepare to meet your density I'm 88 times more powerful than you, I'm beating you immensely My page only needed fixing because YOU needed a subject to test We can't wait till you go to Mexico, this wiki could use some rest My suggestions suck? How about Disney vs Chaplin? You call yourself the winner? No, that's just not happening My villians will defeat you. Hell, even George McFly would make you keel Before you say you've won, ask yourself: how lucky do you feel? Who Won? Tesla Man BackToTheFuturama Category:Blog posts